


Dark Matter [vid]

by Isagel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 02, Trauma Recovery, Video, space boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: You ask me to see what's bright, but I only see dark matter. Hugh Culber, season 2.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38
Collections: VidUKon Premieres, VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Dark Matter [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to fray_adjacent and goodbyebird.
> 
> Content notes: Trauma recovery, various expressions of post-traumatic stress/depression, including suicidal ideation. Bright, flickering lights in visuals.  
> ETA additional content note: While this is a s2 vid, it does include footage from s1, including Hugh’s violent death.

[Download vid as .mp4](https://app.box.com/s/y156p9pae9b3ztft0zcov0yz8sqggupm).

For song lyrics and further notes, see [the vid post on Dreamwidth](https://isagel.dreamwidth.org/324752.html).


End file.
